Gym Teacher
by cobra
Summary: Gohan's school gets a new Gym Teacher. (I haven't seen anyone do this yet with this character. Give it a shot.)


One shot.  
  
Gym Teacher from HFIL.  
  
Gohan sat beside Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner in the bleachers. His eyes surveyed the gymnasium as he tried to find someone.  
  
"Didn't the principal say we were getting a new P.E. Coach?" Gohan asked the young lady that was beside him. Videl nodded in the affirmative and unconcieusly scooted closer to Gohan. Who, luckly or unluckly, didn't notice. Gohan's head shot up as he felt a very familiar ki walk into the gymnasium.  
  
"They didn't hire him. I mean. He's a sexual harrasment suit waiting to happen." Videl and his friends looked at him like he was crazy. Gohan groaned as the Turtle Hermit Master Roshi walked with the principal onto the floor.  
  
"This is Master Roshi. Your new P.E. instructor. As most of you know he is a martial arts master and the only man to master the KaMaHaMaHa wave." Roshi cleared his throat.  
  
"Actually I'm not the only man. So. Any of you pretty ladies got a number for this old man?!" The girls all looked at the perverted old man with disgust. Roshi looked into the crowd of students and smiled when he found someone he knew.  
  
"Gohan? Is that you my boy?" The turtle hermit asked as he trotted toward the bleachers.  
  
"Well. Get down here you young wipersnapper. I need an assisstant." Gohan sighed as he stood and walked down the bleachers. His life was now over.  
  
"Hey Master Roshi." Gohan said like he was in pain as he stood next to the old man.  
  
"Whats wrong Gohan? Constipated? I get that alot now days." Gohan looked toward the sky begging Dende for mercy. So far the young god wasn't answering.  
  
"No Master Roshi. I'm just not feeling well." Roshi nodded to himself and scratched his beard.  
  
"Well. How about a spar? That always helped Goku when he was younger." Gohan sighed and shrugged.  
  
"If you think you can handle it Master Roshi." Roshi narrowed his eyes at Gohan and took off his heavy turtle shell.  
  
"I think I can still handle a spar. Just go easy on the old man huh?" Gohan smiled dispite himself and nodded.  
  
"Sure thing." Roshi started stretching and quickly attacked. Roshi was an old man. Gohan had surpassed him by millions of power levels. But for a normal human he was still in the top ten strongest in the world. Probably just below Krillin, Tien and Yamcha. He could easily take care of the so called Champion of the Cell Games Hercule.  
  
"Wow. There good." Erasa said with an open mouth as Sharpner and Videl only nodded. Videl watched the fight and saw Gohan smiling as he dodge each shot thrown at him.  
  
"Stand still ya young punk." Roshi yelled as he lunged forward and connected with a right hook to Gohan's jaw. And hurt his hand.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Roshi screamed as he jumped around the gym floor.  
  
"What did you do that for?!" He yelled while looking at his sore hand.  
  
"You told me to stand still. Just respecting my elders." Roshi fixed Gohan with a glare for a second before turning back to the bleachers.  
  
"Any of you pretty ladies want to nurse me back to health?" To Gohan's suprise hands raised. Gohan lookd at them then shook his head while laughing.  
  
"Do you know the meaning of jailbait Master Roshi?" Roshi looked at Gohan with a blank look. Gohan sighed and shook his head again.  
  
"Never mind." Gohan shook his head and looked at the clock. There was still fourty minutes left of class.  
  
"Shouldn't you start class Master Roshi?" Roshi took his eyes off the young women and wiped the drool from his chin.  
  
"Right. Um. All the pretty ladies over here. Your doing aerobics. Guys. Play a game or something." Gohan sighed and sat on the bleachers. Videl looked at Master Roshi in disgust and walked with the rest of the girls to do aerobics.  
  
"Hey Gohan! Wanna play Basketball?" Sharpner asked as he shot from the top of the arc only to miss. Gohan had seen the game on T.V. It was relitivly simple.  
  
"Sure." Gohan caught the ball Sharpner passed to him and dribbled it as weak as he could. It still bounced hard against the gym floor but Gohan shrugged it off and shot from the side arc. Swish. Sharpners' mouth fell open and he took the ball from Gohan.  
  
"On second thought. Play something else." Gohan chuckled and turned only to bump into Videl. Who gazed at him with a vegeta like deathglare.  
  
"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Videl asked in a calm and eerie voice.  
  
"Um... heh.. My father." Gohan gulped. He knew that he had a lot of explaining to do. And he knew that Videl wouldn't forget about that. 


End file.
